Riptide
by uoduck
Summary: This is not Harry Potter's first life. Right when Voldemort casts the killing curse at him in seventh year, he remembers a life in Ancient Greece and a boy with swirling silver eyes. Harry/Acheron. Top Harry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own either HP or the Dark Hunter series. JK Rowling and Sherrilyn Kenyon have those rights.

This is Harry/Acheron with top Harry, in accordance with the chapter I wrote for my other story, Top Harry Drabbles.

* * *

The instant that Voldemort's killing curse hits Harry's body, everything went black. He felt like he should be watching his life flash before his eyes but the images that showed up were not… were not his. Or they didn't look like him but… Something within him knew this was important.

 _The city around him was gleaming, not one speck of dirt or filth visible that he could see. There was one big gleaming stone arch in front of him, proclaiming that he had arrived in Greece. People were walking all around him, their horses gleaming, and… men and women with collars around their necks followed them. Everyone looked to be running home for dinner, the sun falling in the horizon._

 _One man in particular stood out among the ancient Greeks and Harry felt like he knew the guy, something within him shouting that he knew him. The man was wearing a slender set of armor underneath a long, plaid robe, along with a sword strapped to his back. As Harry watched from afar, the guy strode through the streets like a tourist. Harry followed, invisible and curious, as the man, who was maybe from ancient England, continued to walk, turning his gaze every which way._

 _A line of Greek soldiers walked past and one man, not a soldier, stopped the English man._

" _Sir, the king would like to welcome you to Didymos. A feast has been prepared in your honor."_

 _Harry watched as the ancient English warrior before him contemplate the invitation and again, there was something familiar about the man, but Harry didn't know what it was. The man had dark eyes, almost black, and long, wild auburn hair that was pulled back with a tie._

" _Of course. Lead on."_

* * *

 _Harry's eyes widened at the grandeur that awaited the warrior that he was following. The king of Didymos had a palace that sparkled, gold fixtures everywhere and servants to wait on the guests. Soldiers stood guard at each entrance, which made the English man hesitate. The steward pushed him forward through, guiding him towards the throne. And everyone in the palace throne room stopped to stare at the English warrior._

" _Did you hear? One of my friends got to fuck the prince!"_

 _Both Harry and the ancient warrior turned, dark and green eyes flashing in worried interest at the same time. The people around the guy who had spoken laughed knowingly and more than a little possessively. The laughter in the group turned dark and Harry shivered as more gossip spread around the great hall._

" _They say he's a great bed warmer and knows his place! I would love to get a piece of both of them, you know?"_

 _Harry turned to look at the king, who was not listening at all. There was a young man next to the king, who was most likely the prince. The ancient English warrior stared at the group of men then turned back to walk over to the throne, bowing before the king._

" _My good man, where are you from?"_

" _Across the sea, your highness. My kingdom is very different than yours," the english warrior spoke, crossing his arms._

 _The king nodded. "Why did you come?"_

" _I wanted to meet you. My father spoke of allying with you in your struggles with Atlantis."_

" _Oh, I've bedded him. They say he has the most mysterious eyes and that is very true. Godborn, they say. Makes it so much easier to fuck him until he's bloody. And fun."_

 _Harry and the English warrior both shuddered though the ancient warrior in front of him did it much more subtly, not showing any emotion. The king appeared not to notice the gossip about his son, as the person who had spoken had done it in a whisper and more than a few feet behind Harry._

* * *

 _Harry took a deep breath and sighed in relief when the English warrior finally stepped out of that toxic place. He would have tried to hex the men who were whispering about violating both princes but there was no magic to pull on and if he tried to move away from the ancient English warrior, something stopped him. They were connected by a shimmering thread of rope and Harry's real physical body was still back in the Forbidden Forest, having been killed by Voldemort._

* * *

 _Harry followed the warrior as he walked back throughout the city, dodging Greek soldiers and stopped at a building that looked like a temple. The statue in front of the temple was of a woman, a beautiful woman with womanly curves. Artemis, if Harry recalled his lessons from elementary school. There were priestesses around the temple and many other people praying to the goddess. Harry shrugged while the English warrior continued to walk, passing by other temples to other Greek gods and goddesses._

 _It grew darker and the English warrior had finally slowed down, taking one of the alleyways towards what Harry thought was the shady part of the city, judging by the increasing amounts of prostitutes walking down the streets. The men and women walking along the side of the streets were all scantily clad, the men only having a piece of cloth over their cock._

 _The English warrior shook his head to each one that offered themselves up. A strangled yell drew both their attention and the English warrior stopped in his idle wanderings and took off, heading in the direction of the shout. Harry followed too, wanting to help but he had found that when he tried to touch someone, his hand slid right through other people's bodies. But he followed and watched as the English warrior turned several corners and came upon a group of soldiers and two noblemen._

 _Or at least they looked like they could have been noblemen. They were dressed up like they were of high importance. The English warrior and Harry stopped behind the last corner and poked their heads around, taking in the sight before them. Harry could see the English man's hands curl into fists and Harry swore, wishing that he could help._

* * *

 _The soldiers were circled around a younger man, maybe 17 years old. Harry could feel the blood in his face drain as he watched one of the noblemen unbuckle their clothing at their waist. Another noblemen was already lying down over the younger man, both bare to the waist. The young man beneath the older man was still, bruised and broken, his skin covered in cuts and slashes._

 _Harry could even swear that he saw lash marks on what he could see of the younger man's back. The English man before him quietly pulled out his sword and stalked towards the group, impaling one soldier before slicing into another. The rest of the soldiers yelled the alarm but before they could get their act together, the English warrior had killed all of them._

 _The noblemen backed off, leaving the third one alone and running off. The English warrior snorted before striding over to the young man and the noblemen atop him and yanking the much older man off before slitting his throat and pushing him out of the way. Harry didn't even spare a look for any of the people that the Englishman had killed, just kneeled down beside the young man on the ground._

 _There was blood running from a few cuts on the guy's back, as well as old and numerous marks from whipping. The young man had long blond hair and was just now slowly waking up. Harry flinched at what that meant. The noblemen had probably knocked him out and then raped him._

 _The English man came closer and stood over the the guy and Harry noticed the minute but whole body flinch from the young man. Harry watched as the English man knelt down, arm reaching out to touch and knew that that wasn't a good idea so he reached out himself, touching the English man on the shoulder._

 _Power raced through him and then he was looking out of the English man's eyes. Harry started only a little then reached out, tentative, watching the young man opposite him. The guy peered up at him and Harry gasped at the young man's eyes. They were silver, swirling, as he gazed up at Harry. They stared at each other for a long while, almost caught in their own small world then the man went limp, his body falling back onto the ground as his wounds caught up to him._

 _Harry in the Englishman's body gently and carefully put his arms around the young man, one under his knees and one around his shoulders, minding the wounds, and walked off. Harry was only sharing the Englishman's body, sharing his mind, sharing his body, but he was distinctly aware of the fact that the young man in their arms was light, maybe too light. Numerous old scars littered his body and Harry didn't know a lot of the origins of them but he… could guess._

 _This was the Prince that the noblemen in the palace were talking of. Harry hadn't gotten a name but the eyes were a dead giveaway._

* * *

" _Hey."_

 _Acheron opened his eyes, his fingers curling and uncurling into the soft sheets that he was laying on. His eyes widened as he bolted upward, shuffling away from the strange man that was sitting down beside his bed. The man who had apparently brought him to his home for some reason. He probably wanted to fuck him. That's what they always wanted._

 _But this time… Acheron slowly realized that he wasn't tied down to the bed. There were no restraints chaining him to the bed so that the man could fuck him without Acheron fighting back. Though it had been so long since he had fought back… He remembered fighting the soldiers who had taken him away from his family, seeing his brother yell out for him when they had been but boys. Now he was 17 and still all alone._

 _The man clearing his throat drew Acheron out of his increasingly depressing thoughts and he turned to look at his host. The man had on a weird looking tunic, one that had green stripes crisscrossing black and for leggings, just had on a pair that was black and looked warm. Acheron waited as the man studied him, waited for the man to yank him into a kiss or straddle his lap. It never took very long for anyone who saw him to want him, to ask his master how much a night with him cost._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Acheron stared, blinked. The man opposite him raised an eyebrow, his black eyes soft, worried. At least Acheron thought the man's expression was worried. It could have been something else. It had been a while since anyone had asked him if he was okay and even his sister had left him alone for the past few weeks._

 _The man's strange lilting accent was soft and one that Acheron had never heard. Maybe the man was the warrior prince who his father had invited to Didymos._

" _Do you want to fuck me?"_

 _The man's eyes widened then he shook his head after a minute. "No. Should I?"_

" _Most people do."_

" _Enough to knock you out and then fuck you?" The man's eyes narrowed dangerously and Acheron looked the man over, noting a dagger at the man's waist. "I'm sorry. I… What's your name?"_

" _Most people know about the prince who is a whore," Acheron muttered, glancing at the man then tentatively sitting up._

" _I'm new here."_

" _Obviously."_

 _He flinched when the man snorted, expecting… expecting something, maybe to get hit or for the man to realize that, yes, he wanted to fuck Acheron._

" _I'm not going to hit you or fuck you," the man whispered. "My name is Aodhán and yours?"_

 _Acheron stared at the man, unease stirring in pit of his stomach. If the man didn't want to hit him or fuck him, what was he here for?_

" _Acheron."_

" _Nice to meet you."_

* * *

 _Harry watched as Acheron stared at the food on his plate while occasionally glancing at Harry, or more precisely Aodhán. He was sharing a body with an ancient English warrior. Hermione would get a kick out of this, assuming Harry went back to his own real, physical body. And assuming he was still actually alive._

" _I'm not going to punish you for eating," Harry spoke, his heart clenching at the thought of what the man opposite had gone through. Acheron hadn't spoken a lot since Harry had found him last night but his body language, his scars, told one story. Acheron was used to being used as a prostitute, as a whore. He knew it was… usual, common to find prostitutes in this time, in this world, but he knew Acheron was different._

 _The young man's silver eyes were beautiful and haunted. The man was beautiful but it was clear Acheron didn't think that. Harry had seen the hooded robe and cloak that had been in tatters next to him on the street last night. And Acheron's assumption that Harry wanted to fuck him._

" _You're…"_

 _Harry turned to look at the young man, dropping his shoulders in an attempt to appear small. "Hmm?"_

" _You're quiet," Acheron finally said, his silver eyes flicking between Harry and the plate of food before him._

" _I don't talk a lot, I know."_

" _No. You're quiet… up here," Acheron murmured, finally taking a bite of the meat and closing his eyes before gesturing to his mind._

" _You…" Harry trailed off. "You can read minds?"_

" _It just happens. But not… I can't hear yours."_

" _You don't have control?"_

 _Acheron glanced up at him, having not met his eyes for the entire meal, and shook his head._

" _Would you like to learn?" Harry asked, meeting Acheron's eyes._

 _Acheron's eyes widened then his shoulders drooped as he stood up and walked around the table, kneeling at Harry's side. Harry stared, frozen, in shock, as Acheron reached out to start unlacing his armor then finally steadied himself. He reached out, gently grasping Acheron's wrists, loosely holding them._

" _You don't have to do anything like that, sweetheart," Harry whispered, dropping down beside the chair and in front of Acheron. "You're safe here. I will not touch you if you don't want. You have my word."_

* * *

 _Acheron settled into a routine, staying at Aodhán's place. It was like staying with his sister several years ago. He was safe. No one touched him at night especially since everyone seemed to think that the stranger to Didymos was weird. Not weird like Acheron but definitely weird enough to keep most of the commoners away._

 _Acheron definitely thought that his host for now was weird. Teaching him how to quiet his mind and how to build a mental wall around his own mind to block out voices. His new teacher insisted that there was nothing Acheron could do to pay him back but he would figure out something. Aodhán never looked at him like he wanted to fuck him; he never looked at him like he wanted to hit him or take out his anger or frustration at Styxx on him. He never looked at him like he was inferior or something to use._

 _Aodhán never punished him and never once raised his voice in front of him._

" _I was in a war back home. I know, Acheron. I know how it feels to be picked on. I will never hurt you or use you."_

* * *

 _Acheron woke up in the middle of the night one time to the noises of a sword moving through the air. It had been a few weeks since he had gotten jumped by those noblemen and in the morning, he always watched as Aodhán left to go on his personal business, but this morning the man had stayed. Acheron walked through the home and stopped in the doorway of the common area._

 _His host was standing in the middle of the room, his sword within his hand as it moved swiftly, gracefully through the air. Acheron watched as Aodhán moved and sighed when he couldn't hear any thoughts coming from the man. The man was a wonderful teacher and Acheron was… He thought he was a quick learner since Aodhán had smiled at him yesterday morning when he had successfully kept up a wall. Aodhán wasn't… hadn't said he was some kind of… warlock so Acheron had had to work on his own, listening to Aodhán's advice._

" _Acheron? Another nightmare?"_

 _He shook his head wearily._

 _Aodhán looked at him, black eyes narrowing in thought before shrugging, running a hand through his sweaty auburn hair._

 _Acheron blinked and then shuddered, thinking about that dream. The dream that he had a few times over the past year or so. He had dreamt of watching himself conquer Atlantis, the world dark and the ground covered in blood as he walked over skeletons. He didn't know what it meant. Aodhán had come to his bedside every time he woke up gasping and sweating to calm him down. The man had never touched him even then, whispering comforting things._

" _When I have nightmares, I find it helps to talk to someone about them," Aodhán remarked, yawning and dropping his sword arm to his side. "Though, honestly, I probably should talk to people more. I have trouble with that too."_

" _You… have nightmares about the war?"_

 _Aodhán nodded. "Friends who died for me. People who died right in front of me. Do you know how to protect yourself?"_

 _Acheron started at the sudden change in subject. Usually, he could keep up with the sudden changes in personality from his host. Sometimes, Aodhán was… stranger than usual and most of the time that was often. Then others, Aodhán sounded like a noblemen, or at least talking like someone who knew this world. Who knew the ins and outs of Didymos. It was difficult and yet, Acheron enjoyed Aodhán's company._

" _I usually just let whatever it is happen," Acheron muttered. "Easier that way. Less bloody."_

 _It was silent for a few minutes, the only sound was the occasional hoofbeats outside._

" _You… heal quickly," Aodhán commented._

" _I don't know why. It keeps me pretty for the goddess, whenever she visits me," Acheron said, wondering when Artemis would visit him next. He was thinking about going to a play three days from now and maybe he would visit the temple afterward, assuming he didn't get a greedy customer._

" _Goddess?" Aodhán echoed._

 _Acheron stiffened, remembering that he wasn't suppose to talk of Artemis to other people._

 _Aodhán blinked then sighed, his black eyes flashing with what Acheron now knew to be worry. "Alright, I won't tell anyone you're seeing a goddess. In the meantime, would you like to learn how to use a sword?"_

* * *

 _Harry walked alongside Acheron as they both went to go see a play a few days later. The king of Didymos had apparently not called on the Englishman to help in anything since their war with their neighbor states had finished a few months ago. So Harry had accepted Acheron's invitation._

 _Acheron was wearing his usual robe and cloak, hiding his face and hair. Apparently the kind of… slave he had been was not allowed to go anywhere. Tsoulos. Greek slave meant solely for pleasing others. Harry had shuddered when Acheron told him what that meant. It was really too bad that he couldn't use magic here. Everytime he tried, he couldn't draw on his magic. It was like it was hidden from him or kept locked away. But he supposed it made sense, seeing as he was sharing this body with a muggle._

 _Harry steered Acheron away from two Greek soldiers, using little nudges to the small of the man's back._

* * *

 _On their way back, both smiling and Harry asking Acheron a few questions about what the play had meant and what did some word mean in Greek, Acheron stiffened and curled into himself._

" _Acheron?" Harry whispered, getting in front of him and tilting Acheron's chin up with a gentle hand._

" _My brother," Acheron murmured shakily, his silver eyes wide with fear._

 _Harry turned to look out at the crowd, spotting Styxx in an instant. The other blond haired prince stood out in the group of people as he talked, loud and arrogant. Though, Harry's narrowed as Styxx tripped over a ditch in the road. He could see Styxx stiffen minutely but not in seeing Acheron or a family member. It was more like Styxx was injured somehow, and didn't want anyone to know about it, but Harry shook it off, turning back to Acheron as his brother's posse grew closer._

" _Come on," Harry whispered, cautiously tugging Acheron over into an alley. A few Greek soldiers looked their way but otherwise didn't move. "Acheron, I'm here. You're safe."_

" _They're going to see us and I will get punished," Acheron murmured, his eyes wide and color draining from his face. He drew his hood further up over his hair and pushed the strands further under the cloth._

 _Harry hesitantly reached out, nudging Acheron back up against the stone wall opposite them, taking a step to close the distance between them. "They're not going to see us."_

" _Aodhán…" Acheron trailed off, his eyes going even wider at their closeness. They watched as the group of Greek soldiers started to walk their way._

" _Sure fire way to get people to ignore us," Harry whispered, catching Acheron's eyes. "It's just me, Acheron. Not gonna hurt you or do anything you don't want, okay?"_

 _Acheron stared at him, for once frozen with fear and Harry froze too, hearing the soldiers call out to them, then leaned in, placing his lips against Acheron's. Acheron blinked as Harry pulled away only a little bit, silver eyes going wider. Harry raised an eyebrow as Acheron tentatively reached his arms out to pull Harry in again, their lips meeting again. Acheron whined low in his throat as Harry deepened the kiss, distantly aware that the soldiers stopped moving towards them. Sparks of warmth coiled in Harry's body as they moved. Harry wrapped his own arms around Acheron, mindful of the places that Acheron didn't like to be touched, and slowly moved his hands underneath Acheron's tunic, fingers meeting skin._

 _Acheron groaned, arching into his hands, digging his fingers into Harry's back. Acheron stilled and then Harry pulled back, his pupils blown with lust and his breaths heavy and fast. "It's okay. You can touch me all you want but I think the soldiers are gone."_

 _Acheron took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Aodhán had finally kissed him and it had been wonderful. It wasn't a kiss he had been paid to do and nor had he been forced into it. That had been the first time he had wanted to kiss someone and it was the person who had been like an anchor to him throughout the past few weeks._

* * *

 _The next evening, Harry or the Englishman whose body he was inhabiting, stepped through the door of his home and stopped immediately. It looked like there had been a struggle and he reflexively went for his sword, yanking it from his back and walking deeper into the small mansion._

" _Acheron?"_

 _Harry walked through the home and into what had been Acheron's room and didn't see his friend. He wished he had access to his magic as he spotted a drop or two of blood by the bed. Harry's eyes narrowed as he followed the blood trail, following where it led out of the house and back onto the street._

 _The people on the street crossed the street to avoid him as he walked, having an idea about where Acheron was most probably taken. Harry moved to the backseat in the Englishman's mind, watching as he sheathed the sword then seemed to follow some invisible trail all the way to the palace. He stopped, took in the palace and the many servants walking about it. He idly wondered if Ryssa, Acheron's sister, knew that Acheron had been taken. Wondered what had happened._

 _Harry waited for an hour or two, his stomach starting to rumble for dinner. He was about to go back home, start anew tomorrow, when he saw Ryssa walk out of the palace and go towards the building to the left of it. Harry distinctly remembered that someone had said it was where the dungeons were and he stiffened, thinking about what being in a cell would do to Acheron. The images weren't pleasant but he followed Ryssa, using everything that he learned while on the run from Voldemort._

 _He quietly padded forward, catching the door when Ryssa stepped through it. It was dusk so not a lot of people saw him as he stepped through, quietly closing the door behind him._

 _Ryssa turned to look at him, her long blond hair curled up in a bun, and her pretty blue eyes calculating. "You're the man that Acheron spoke of."_

" _Aodhán, my lady."_

" _You know that Acheron was taken then."_

 _Harry nodded._

" _He's in here," Ryssa spoke, shivering a little. "Our father put him in here."_

" _He looks like your other brother," Harry remarked gently. "People were talking of him, weren't they?"_

 _Ryssa shuddered and nodded. "Come on. Let's see if we can get him out."_

 _Harry followed Ryssa as they walked through the dungeon, passing several occupied cells. The inmates all yelled out to Ryssa as they passed, wanting to fuck her, wanting her forgiveness, wanting to get her to talk to her father for them. They ended up at the end of the dungeon, awaiting a guard's approval to get past him._

" _Princess, this is no place for you. Turn around and leave."_

" _I am seeing my brother with or without your approval," Ryssa argued._

 _The guard stared at the both of them then sighed. "You have five minutes."_

 _Ryssa smiled and they both passed the guard, seeing the small door at the end of the hall. Harry's eyes widened as he saw which cell Acheron was in. He had been in here before, escorting a prisoner of war into the dungeon and… "Acheron..."_

" _Aodhán?"_

" _Brother, you're alive," Ryssa whispered, hurrying over to the cell door and dropping down to slide her hand through the small window._

" _Ryssa. Aodhán, did you order her to bring you here?" Acheron retorted, his voice dry and breath shallow from what Harry could hear._

 _Harry grinned wearily, sliding his own hand through. "Who do you take me for, Acheron? She more or less ordered me in with her. Why… Are you hurt?"_

 _He heard Acheron snort and grasp his hand, hoping that Acheron took some comfort from it. They had started sleeping in the same bed last night and Harry had woken up with Acheron in his arms, the beautiful young man who had caught Harry's eyes and heart._

 _Acheron's hand started to shake and Harry winced, his imagination not doing him any favors for wondering what kind of condition Acheron was in. Acheron was tall and Harry didn't know how he was fitting in that cell. Harry had heard that Acheron was limber but this? That cell was inhumane and cruel. Granted, Harry had yet to hear Acheron tell him a happy memory except for staying with his sister for a few months several years ago. Nothing about the man was happy now._

 _Harry tightened his own hand over Acheron's, feeling the various callouses from sword training, and glanced to Ryssa. "He's…_

 _Acheron gripped his hand tighter, almost wanting to tell Harry something but not wanting to speak in front of Ryssa. "Ryssa, this is no place for you. You should go."_

" _We'll get you out of here, dear brother," Ryssa spoke._

 _Harry breathed out a deep sigh, knowing that Ryssa, Acheron and Styxx's father damn well was not going to let that happen. "I will come visit each day, okay?"_

 _His stomach growled again and Acheron huffed out a laugh, weary and weak._

" _Aodhán, go eat dinner. I'm not going anywhere. Take Ryssa out with you."_

 _Harry flinched at Acheron's voice then nodded, standing up and tightening his grip on Acheron's hand one more time._

* * *

 _Harry bade Ryssa goodbye then walked off and was about to leave the palace when he heard something behind him. It was almost like a whisper on the wind and he was about to turn around when white hot pain speared through him. His knees buckled as a dagger struck him again and again, striking his back and then one struck his neck. He fell, blood gurgling out through his mouth, onto his back and caught a glimpse of a beautiful redheaded woman walking away before everything went black._

* * *

He opened his eyes, or at least, he thought he did to a ghostly train station. There were people milling about, at least five or six, and they all looked like gods. Some were dark skinned while others were pale and they were all dressed in finery from all over the world. One woman had a crow on her shoulder while a man and woman were close enough together to be lovers.

"Where am I? And what the fuck did I just see?"

"You are in limbo as the mortals call it," one of the men came forward. He had dark long hair and dark eyes but when he looked on the woman next to him, his eyes softened. "I am Hades. Roll call everyone. We finally have a Master of Death."

There were gasps from everyone in the crowd but then they all looked at him, delighted, and introduced themselves.

Hades. Persephone. Anubis. Osiris. The Morrigan. Hela. Charon. Freya.

Gods and goddesses of Death.

One woman stood apart from everyone. She was tall, beautiful and had the same eyes as… Harry's breath stuttered to a halt as he recognized her eyes. Those swirling silver eyes. "Who… Are you…?"

"Acheron's mother. Yes. I am Apollymi, Atlantean Goddess of life, death and wisdom."

Harry stared and stared, studying the woman just as much as she was studying him. She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"They said he was godborn," Harry murmured. "They didn't know which god. I'm sorry about his… life. Mortal or not, no one deserves that and he was just an innocent human."

Apollymi blinked, her silver eyes softening a little before she grinned, a hint of mischief showing in her eyes. "It was not your fault but thank you. I know he appreciated your kindness and comfort."

"I… good. That was a shit life," Harry remarked glancing at the ghostly train as it came into the station. "I wish I could have helped him more."

"You helped him as much as you could and for that, you have my thanks," Apollymi spoke, taking a step closer towards him. "Your own mother has spoken to me of you. You have lived a rough life also."

Harry tilted his head in confusion as she took another step towards him.

"I hope the Marauders haven't given you a lot of trouble," Harry offered, smiling a little.

Persephone snorted from where she was next to Hades. "Your dogfather is quite hilarious."

Harry laughed, feeling the aches and pains that he had amassed in the last battle against Voldemort. His whole body felt like it was dying, little flares of pain shooting up everywhere. "What was that thing I witnessed anyway? I was sharing another's body."

"Ah, that was a past life," Osiris answered, his Egyptian accent foreign and low. "When people- you die, you experience your past lives. For you, it was that one."

"As Master of Death, you can call on us anytime," The Morrigan said. "For help or for advice."

Anubis walked over to stand next to Hades, followed by every god and goddess.

"You are the Master of Death, Harry James Potter. We answer to you."

"What would you like to do now?" Hades questioned.

Harry stared and stared, hearing as if from far away, the elder wand humming in his ear. He looked over to where Apollymi was, away from the group then sighed. "But I'm just… Harry."

Apollymi's lips twitched up into a small grin. "Go kick Voldemort's ass for one. You will have my blessing for that one."

Hela snorted. "You mean your hellhounds, Apollymi."

"Oh, and that too."

* * *

Harry stared out at the crumbling ruins of Hogwarts an hour after the fight. Voldemort was dead by his hand and now… He glanced down to the elder wand in his palm and at the hellhound beside his feet. The hellhound had fire spread out along its' back and a forked tail, with fiery red eyes. Cerberus was standing behind him, its' three heads sniffing around, at ease for once. The crow that had sat on the Morrigan's shoulder was on his own shoulder, cawing every once and awhile.

"Uh, Harry? What exactly happened when you were… you know…" Ron trailed off, as he and Hermione stopped well before Cerberus and exchanged bewildered looks. "Your eyes are glowing white too."

The wind picked up around them, curling around Harry and ruffling his hair. Harry grinned, remembering faintly that Apollymi was the daughter of a wind goddess. Apollymi's spirit whispered something to him on the wind then flew off. A whisper of waiting, of staying in place.

"It's a long story," Harry commented, his heart still wishing for another, for the young man who had had such a difficult life all because his eyes were silver. "You know what, I think I'll stick around for our eighth year."

Hermione grinned. "Good for you. Ron?"

Cerberus howled, loud and eerie. The hellhound joined in, creating a sad yet joyful sound.

"Sure."

* * *

Six months later, all the eight years who had stuck around were all at one table, regardless of house. The rest of the kids were at various tables and they were all looking at the eighth years, their eyes wide with awe. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron and across from Draco, who was sitting next to Charlie. Ron's older brother had come for the opening ceremony, having helped rebuild the castle.

Headmistress McGonagall was standing in Dumbledore's space, talking of rebuilding the wizarding world and love winning over hate. Her eyes were sad as she looked over to where the group of eight years were sitting, reminded of who they lost.

Harry grinned at Dean and Seamus, who grinned back, and the feast began a few minutes later after McGonagall finished her speech. And just as soon as the food appeared, a big boom echoed throughout the great hall. The clouds on the Hogwarts ceiling flowed towards the great door as it opened. Harry turned to look, half expecting Quirrell to run in and say something about a troll. He snorted at the thought and Hermione raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and watched as one man stepped through.

His breath caught, stuttering to a halt, as he watched the man he thought to be dead walk in, down the aisle.

"...Harry?"

"Harry! Mate, you okay?"

He muttered curse words under his breath, with the distinct feeling that they weren't in English. He watched as Acheron glanced over towards their table, sunglasses hiding his silver eyes and instead of blond, black hair with red strands in the front. The man was wearing a black cloak and a band t-shirt and was clearly visible since everyone had stopped to stare at him. Acheron's gaze moved right over him, passing him, and as he passed Harry and his friends, Harry stood up, clumsily tripping over the bench.

"Acheron?"

Acheron stopped, frozen to the floor as he turned around.

Harry stared.

Acheron stared, body frozen, as he took in the strange young man in front of him. Green eyes, wild black hair and a scar that looked like a lightning bolt on his forehead. "Who… Do I know you?"

"You…" Harry trailed off, wandlessly casting a ward of hiding around them. The great hall around them blurred, making it so that they were alone and no one could eavesdrop. "You knew Aodhán."

Acheron's eyes widened, feeling the young wizard's power curl around them both, hiding them from view as it blurred everyone else out. "You're… You're not Aodhán. He died."

"No, I'm not. He was my past life though."

"How…" Acheron stared wordlessly, taking a step closer to… "What's your name?"

"Harry James Potter. Sorry, I forgot about that. I…"

"You did say you had a war back home," Acheron murmured hesitantly, his heart beating so quickly. The man who had taught him so much, how to fight and how to shield his mind… This was him? "Are you really who I think you are?"

"Your sister was Ryssa and your brother was Styxx," Harry whispered, taking a step closer too and leaving only a few inches between them. "Your father was an asshat. And your uncle even more so. You were such a quick learner at shielding your mind."

Acheron huffed out a strangled laugh. "That's because I had a good teacher."

Harry grinned through watery eyes.

"We only kissed once," Harry finished, wiping his eyes. "I promised not to hurt you or use you."

Acheron knew that Simi had to be very curious. He had never told anyone but his mother about Aodhán and now… Acheron closed the rest of the distance between them and peered into Harry's green eyes, seeing affection and love there. Harry smiled hesitantly and wrapped his arms around Acheron, slowly pulling him into a hug. The touch released a weight that Acheron had unknowingly been carrying for the past 11,000 years and he tentatively leaned into Harry.

"Harry," Acheron whispered, feeling tears pool in his eyes and not caring at all. He melted into the other man, his knees buckling with the knowledge that his friend, maybe lover, had followed him into the present. "Aodhán. Little fire."

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then another, to which Acheron leaned up to catch it on his lips.

"Acheron," Harry whispered quietly, against his mouth. "I knew there was something your mom wasn't telling me. I knew it!"

Acheron laughed as they pulled apart. "You talked to my mom? I apologize."

"Well, I had the whole welcoming committee," Harry commented, as Acheron leaned into him, placing his ear over Harry's heart and listening to it beat.

"Hmm?"

"I'm apparently now the Master of Death."

"Oh, apparently?"

"It's a thing."

"And that's why my matera urged me to come to Hogwarts," Acheron muttered. "To see you."

"We'll have to thank her."

Gentle fingers ran through his hair and Acheron leaned further into Harry, resting his forehead against Harry's shoulder. "Love the hair, by the way."

"One of the perks of being a god."

"Which god are you then?"

"Apostolos."

"Who?"

"God of Final Fate."

"No big deal then," Harry teased.

Acheron laughed as Harry tightened his arms around him. Acheron in turn wrapped his own arms around Harry, enjoying being safe. And he knew Harry would keep him safe, like Aodhán promised and they were one and the same person.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go talk," Harry whispered, resting his forehead against Acheron's as they stood in the great hall. His magic was still shielding them from view and he could see everyone's gaze on them, on him and Acheron. Though he got the sense that the professors, that the new Headmistress McGonagall knew or at least had some idea as to who Acheron was. No one had stopped Harry's friend when he had walked into Hogwarts a few minutes earlier.

"Somewhere hidden. I don't…"

"Way ahead of you," Harry murmured. "There's the Room of Requirement up on the seventh floor. Come on."

He curled his hands tighter around Acheron's waist and apparated them out of the great hall.

* * *

Ron and Hermione stared at where Harry had been. The aisle between the eighth years and the rest of the students was now empty. No Harry and no strange man.

"Professor?" Hermione questioned, looking up at the teacher's platform in the great hall.

McGonagall sighed, looked out over the curious students. "Acheron Parthenopaeus. He is the leader of a group, a group that most of the old pureblood families spoke of. It is best if you stay away from him for now. I shall go ask him why he took Harry."

"Hermione, he disapparated in Hogwarts," Ron whispered, nudging her shoulder. "Whoever this person is… You shouldn't cross him."

"Granger, Weasley. That was Potter disapparating."

Hermione turned to look at Draco, who was sitting at the far end of the table. Draco was sitting with Blaise and Theo, the only two Slytherin boys, besides Malfoy, who had come back for their eighth year.

"How do you know, Malfoy?"

"I just know. Don't ask. And…" Draco trailed off, his eyes wide and his skin pale. "You should listen to McGonagall. The Dark Hunters are not people you cross idly."

"You know of them, Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I know of them, yes. Know one? No. But I do know that Acheron, if that was Acheron, is the leader and not to be crossed."

"We said that about Voldemort," Ron said, his eyes narrowed in thought. "We got rid of him."

Draco snorted. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not a Dark Hunter, nor was he a god. Acheron Parthenopaeus knows gods and their world."

"Gods?" Hermione questioned, peering over at the spot where Harry and the unfamiliar man had disappeared. "There are gods?"

Draco nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Many pantheons. Artemis, the greek goddess of the hunt and wilderness. The old pureblood families know of him, the gods and the Dark Hunters."

* * *

Acheron startled as they disappeared from the great hall of Hogwarts and reappeared in a hallway. He steadied himself and looked to where Harry was pacing, after pulling away from him..

"You… I had heard of you," Acheron started. Harry stopped walking in front of a door and with a click, the door opened. Acheron could hear a fire crackling and the smell of hot chocolate wafted in from the room. "My London Dark Hunters relayed word about your fight."

"Dark Hunters?"

Acheron's lips twitched up into a slow, wary smile. "That's right. You weren't there. My sister… She wed Apollo, a few years after you… died."

"Apollo, the greek god of the sun?"

Acheron nodded, following Harry into the room and looking around at it. The room was sparse in furniture, only a couch and a fireplace within. The small table in front of the couch held two steaming mugs and Harry went right for one, before going to sit down on the couch.

"Yes." Acheron walked over to grab a mug himself, wrapping his fingers around the cup and warming them. He glanced down at Harry, seeing the man get comfortable on the couch. Harry caught his eyes and patted the seat next to him. "Ryssa… She bore Apollo a son, Apollodorus. He was adorable, my nephew."

"I heard as much from your mother," Harry offered, as Acheron sat down next to him though a few feet apart. They faced each other, Acheron trying to see some of Aodhán in Harry. The two men certainly looked different but Acheron… He could tell that Harry was the reincarnation of his former lover. There was something familiar, _safe,_ about him. "She didn't tell me much though. All I heard were whispers on the wind."

"Ryssa died on her 27th birthday," Acheron explained wearily, taking a sip of hot chocolate and smiling at the rich taste.

Harry's eyes went soft. "I'm sorry. She cared for you a great deal, didn't she?"

Acheron nodded, sighing. "I only realized how much later on. She rescued me once or twice from Atlantis."

Harry blinked but didn't comment. "How did she die?"

"Some of Apollo's children attacked her and her child," Acheron said, grimacing at the memory of waking up that morning only to find that he couldn't have saved his sister or her child. He could still remember seeing the remains of his sister in her room. She had looked like she had been torn apart by animals. "So Apollo cursed his children."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I suppose that is the exact definition of speaking in the moment. How did he curse his children?"

"All of them only live to 27 and they die exactly the way Ryssa did."

Harry blinked, inhaling sharply. "I assume Ryssa did not… was not just stabbed, by your expression."

"No. She… It looked…" Acheron trailed off, peering at Harry before flinching visibly. Harry paled and shuffled a little closer, keeping an eye on him. Acheron dipped his head in a slight nod before Harry closed the distance between them on the couch, reached out a hand.

Acheron reached out his and they entwined their fingers. His gaze fell to their fingers, feeling the warmth radiating from Harry. "She looked like she had been attacked by animals and her son was dead too. Of course, my father and brother blamed me. I… had been drugged by Artemis, the goddess I had spent some time with."

Harry grimaced. "Artemis… Back when I was Aodhán, you mentioned a goddess. Was that her?"

"Yes. She… manipulated me into coming back to life, among other things," Acheron explained as Harry started to rub circles into his palm with his thumb. "She still calls me her whore when in the company of other gods."

Harry stared. "Wait… Coming back to life? You died? And what the fuck… I think I need to have a talk with Artemis. She has no right to describe you in that way."

"It's what I was," Acheron whispered, watching as a glow came into Harry's green eyes. Nothing else changed but Acheron could feel the power in the air, the energy that came from Harry. It was powerful and he could feel a hint of his mother's power in Harry too. "I was a whore, a tsoulus."

"I don't care. You did what you had to to survive," Harry murmured. "You were practically given to a brothel by your father. Nowadays, that is called child abuse and not practiced."

Acheron snorted quietly. "My father didn't care. He just wanted to be rid of the freak."

"You're not a freak. My aunt and uncle called me freak when I was younger," Harry said. "That doesn't mean I was a freak and it especially doesn't mean that you are one either. You are not a freak for having silver in your eyes or for hearing voices or being stronger than everyone else."

Acheron's eyes narrowed as he looked at Harry, thinking of what he knew of the boy savior of the wizarding world. The wizards and witches didn't usually have much contact with the Dark Hunters or any of the Daimons or the Apollites. The wizards thought them inferior but otherwise left them to their own world.

"You aren't a freak, Acheron," Harry repeated quietly, catching his eyes. "Or a whore. You are a human being-"

"I'm not human."

"Okay, you look like a human being. You are a person, a god. They have no right to call you that or to treat you like that. If I had had magic and the knowledge I have now back in my first life… I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself," Harry finished, his thumb rubbing circles into Acheron's palm.

Acheron sighed, rolling his shoulders out in relaxation. He took a second to try to see Harry's future and let out another deep breath of relief. He couldn't see anything in Harry's future, nothing. Harry would stick around this time and hopefully… He leaned further against Harry, dropping his head onto the wizard's shoulders.

"I missed you," Acheron whispered, feeling his heart beat quickly and his cheeks redden. Harry's other hand slowly wrapped around his back, avoiding his neck, and curling around his waist.

"I missed you too," Harry murmured, tucking his hand against Acheron's shoulders.

Acheron was content enough to stay there forever, forget about his duties as the leader of the Dark Hunters, forget about Artemis, forget about the daimons. "I never learned how you died… Or at least who killed you. No one would look into it for a whore."

"I just remember being stabbed," Harry offered, shrugging. "I did see a red-haired woman but that's it."

Acheron froze. "A red-haired woman?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Do you remember anything else?" Acheron questioned.

"No… What's wrong?"

"Artemis. She was smug those few days. I thought it had been me but…" Acheron trailed off, grimacing. "What does your title really entail? Can you die?"

"Why would Artemis… She's a possessive goddess, isn't she? If she was having sex with someone, then no one else could." Harry scowled, his green eyes angry. "Regarding my title, I don't know for certain if I can die. I did die right before I killed Voldemort but… I don't think I can now. I mean, I met all of the death gods. They're not going to take my soul if it comes their way."

Acheron dipped his head in a nod, pulling away from Harry to look at him. "I wouldn't put it past her to have killed you. Simi's about to get angry again."

"Simi?" Harry echoed, tilting his head in confusion.

Acheron grinned. "You'll like her. She's kind of my demon daughter. Simi, I call you to human form."

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as the dragon tattoo on Acheron's arm vanished and a young woman appeared in front of them. Or rather… She would have been human looking had it not been for the wings and red and white skin. Her horns also indicated that she wasn't human, black looking things that seemed to sprout from her skull.

"Akri! The Simi is meeting a new human? Can the Simi eat him?"

Harry blinked, his eyes widening, before turning to look at Acheron, who huffed out a quiet laugh.

"She's a Charonte demon, who is bound to me. I call her my daughter," Acheron explained, his lips twitching up into a grin. "Simi, you can't eat him. I like him. His name's Harry Potter and-"

"Ooh! He's the person you told the Simi about! The Simi can see it!"

Acheron raised an eyebrow. "You can see it?"

"The Simi can see Aodhán in Harry's eyes."

"I take it there's more than one kind of demon," Harry said faintly, his eyes still wide.

Acheron snorted. "Oh, there's a lot more. My Dark Hunters can teach you. I'll figure out what to do with Artemis."


End file.
